The present invention relates generally to containers and more particularly to a container with support members for supporting another container thereon.
Many different types of containers for transporting and storing goods are known. Some containers include retractable supports so that another container can be supported thereon. One such container includes end walls each having a support that is partially supported on the adjacent walls when in the support position. However, the support can be knocked from a support position back into the retracted position by the container being stacked thereon. This is inconvenient for the user, who has to reposition the support and re-stack the upper container more carefully.